


El pasado nos hace fuertes

by Micuni98



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuni98/pseuds/Micuni98
Summary: Luffy, Sanji, Nami y Usopp son amigos y compañeros desde hace años, y ellos están en su último año de la secundaria. Zoro es su profesor de Literatura a lo largo del año se va haciendo más cercano a este grupo de chicos, sobre todo con Sanji quién esta pasando por un momento difícil. Luffy, por su parte, muestra un raro interés por el doctor del colegio, Law el cual tiene una extraña amistad con Zoro, ya que ambos comparten un pasado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No soy buena haciendo resúmenes y esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic. Espero que les guste :D

Por los altavoces escucharon una voz que indicaba la estación a la que habían llegado, apenas se abrieron las puertas cuatro personas con uniforme estudiantil salieron corriendo de la estación.

― ¡No puedo creer que estemos llegando tarde otra vez! Pensé que este año algo iba a cambiar. Luffy, que quede claro que esto es tu culpa ‒dijo mientras esquivaba a las personas, al mismo tiempo que ataba su largo pelo naranja para que no le molestara.

― ¡Hey, Nami! ¿Por qué solo me culpas a mí?

―Acaso no fuiste vos el que se levantó tarde y aun así se tomó todo su tiempo en desayunar sabiendo perfectamente que era tarde. Hasta tus hermanos, Ace y Sabo, se quedaron dormidos. Uno pensaría que por ser mayores son más responsables, pero al final los tres son iguales ―respondió.

―Bueno, pero la carne era taaaaaan deliciosa. Así que culpo a San-ngh. ―Un golpe rápido en cabeza evitó que finalizara la oración. A la vez que se frotaba el lugar donde recibió el golpe, continuó‒: ¡Hey, idiota! eso dolió.

 ―Te lo mereces por querer echarme la culpa, además Nami-san tiene razón. La próxima no te esperamos ―advirtió y con la mano derecha saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, pero no encontraba su encendedor.

―Bueno chicos, por qué no mejor enfocamos nuestra energía en correr que en vez de discutir. Miren ya estamos llegando al parque y puedo ver el colegio también ―dijo Usopp para desviar el tema de conversación.

De la estación de trenes al colegio había que cruzar tres calles, y un parque. El parque era enorme y hermoso; completamente verde, lleno de árboles y arbustos. Contaba con un sector para hacer gimnasia, juegos para los chicos y por último, en el medio de todo el parque, un lago artificial que es atravesado por un puente. Es gracias a ese puente que el recorrido por el parque es más rápido para los estudiantes. Los chicos perdieron la cuenta de las veces que se salvaron de llegar tarde.

Cuando estaban por entrar corriendo al parque, Sanji los detuvo y les dijo:

―Tengo que ir a comprar un encendedor de mierda. Sigan sin mí.

― ¿Ahora? ¿No podés esperar hasta más tarde? ―preguntó Usopp.

―No, lo necesito ahora. ―Comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que tenía que ir.

―Bueno, te esperamos en el salón Sanji ―dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

―Sí, Nami-san, no me extrañes ―respondió Sanji mientras se apartaba del grupo tirando besos a su amiga.

Se separaron. Nami, Luffy y Usopp atravesaron el parque, llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del edificio, como siempre cada vez que llegan tarde. Saltaron la reja esperando que nadie los vea, pero la suerte no estaba hoy de su lado. Los vio el doctor del colegio, como siempre perdía el tiempo en otra cosa que atender a los estudiantes. No llevaba puesto su delantal de médico, dejando al descubierto su apariencia casual; jeans azules, zapatillas negras y una remera mangas cortas de color amarillo que tenía como dibujo un submarino en color negro. Demostrando poco interés a la sanción que los chicos estaban cometiendo, el doctor comentó:

―Hey, Mugiwara-ya. Las clases ya comenzaron.

― ¡Oh, Torao! ¡Tanto tiempo! ―Luffy saltó de la reja y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Law. Con una enorme sonrisa empezó a preguntar entusiasmadamente―: ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?, ¿tenés un tatuaje nuevo?, ¿ya te gusta el pan?

― ¡Basta! ―gritó. Respirando hondo, Law continuo―: más tarde hablamos. Ahora anda a tu salón que es tarde.

―Laaaaw. ―Usopp se acercó al médico, le dio unas ligeras palmadas a su espalda a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y continúo hablando con la intención de incomodarlo―: no podés ser tan cruel con tu querido novio. Si querés, podés llevártelo a la enfermería, por todo el tiempo que quieras y examinar todo su cuerpoooo ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

―Nariz larga-ya, si yo estuviera en tu lugar cuidaría mi boca o, ¿te tengo que recordar lo que hiciste con tu novia en la enfermería? ―cuestionó Law levantando una ceja.

―Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberlo ofendido, mi rey. ―Usopp suplicaba y reverenciaba a la vez.

― ¡Ah, cierto! No sabemos cuál es nuestro salón, ¿verdad? ―habló Luffy mirando hacia Usopp y Nami, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

―Law, Bepo es nuestro compañero y está en nuestra división ¿Sabes en que salón se encuentra? ―preguntó Nami.

―Sí. ―Suspiro otra vez Law sintiendo cansancio con él solo hecho de lidiar con las estupideces de los chicos. Señalando hacia las escaleras dijo―: su salón está en el tercer piso al lado de la biblioteca. Vayan rápido antes de que el profesor encuentre el salón.

― ¿Qué encuentre el salón? ―preguntó Usopp confundido―, ¿Todavía no empezó a dar clases?

―No, me lo crucé hace un rato. Estábamos en el segundo piso y me pidió indicaciones de cómo llegar al salón, le dije que tenía que subir y no sé por qué razón bajo. Parece que está perdido en el colegio ―dijo Law.

Los tres estudiantes no sabían cómo reaccionar a lo que estaban escuchando, hasta que el primero en dar señales de vida fue Luffy quien no intentó contener su risa.

‒Pfff ¡JAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

‒Un... profesor perdido... en el colegio... perdón... pero... no puedo ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA! –Usopp habló entrecortado, pero al final no pudo contenerla tampoco. Lo intentó al menos.

‒Bueno mejor nos vamos ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Gracias Law –dijo Nami, mientras tapaba su sonrisa con la mano.

Cuando los tres llegaron a su salón, pudieron comprobar que el profesor todavía estaba perdido. Sintieron pena por él, pero solo les duro un segundo hasta que se sentaron cada uno en su lugar y comenzaron a hablar con sus compañeros. Nami con Vivi, Usopp con Bartolomeo y Luffy ya estaba comiendo su almuerzo a pesar de que era muy temprano para eso.

 

―₪₪₪₪₪―

 

A pesar de ser marzo y estar a finales del verano, hacía bastante calor para su gusto. Tranquilo y sin apuro, aunque sabía que estaba llegando tarde, siguió su camino a través del parque. Saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo y cuando lo apoyo en su boca, se dio cuenta que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos por dentro y para calmarse encendió el cigarrillo, dejando que la nicotina haga su trabajo. Su cabeza dolía de tanto pensar y procesar lo que había pasado hace no menos de 5 minutos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que vio a esa persona? ¿Hace 3 o 4 años?, estás preguntas resonaban sin parar. Volver a ver a esa persona en ese momento fue un gran impacto para su corazón, y aunque le doliera mucho aquella situación no quería demostrarlo ni hablarlo con nadie, por lo tanto hizo su mejor esfuerzo para disimularlo.

Una vez que llegó, tiró lo poco que quedaba de su cigarrillo y fue hacia la parte de atrás del edifico, miró hacia los costados y no encontró a nadie. Saltó, sin dificultad y logrando el menor ruido posible. Ahora solo quedaba llegar a su salón lo más rápido e inventar alguna excusa al profesor o profesora por haber llegado 30 minutos tarde, esperando que le crea y no se enoje con él porque, básicamente, no estaba de humor y podría terminar provocando una discusión. Y eso era algo que no quería.

Como no sabía dónde podía encontrarse su aula, decidió mandarle un mensaje al grupo de chat, “Los Mugiwaras”, que compartía con sus amigos.

_"Sanji: Nami-san *emoji de corazón* e idiotas, dónde queda el salón?"_

_"Luffy: Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Tengo hambreeee *emoji de cara llorando*"_

_"Sanji: Está bien idiota pero si no me decís donde queda el salón, no te voy a poder llevar lo que cocine para hoy"_

_"Usopp: estamos en el tercer piso. En el salón que está al lado de la biblioteca"_

_"Sanji: Ok!"_

Sanji sube rápido las escaleras y sin querer choca a una persona que venía en sentido contrario que él, pero por lo apurado que está ni se fija quién es y solo dice "lo siento" mientras sigue subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llega al segundo piso se detiene y comienza a pensar _“¿Verde? ¿Esa persona tenía el cabello verde?”_. Bruscamente se da vuelta para fijarse si lo que había visto era correcto, pero no encontró a nadie.

―Bueno, no importa ―se dijo a sí mismo y continuó su camino hacía el tercer piso.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del salón, se preparó mentalmente y puso su mejor máscara de "todo está bien". Abrió la puerta y al mismo tiempo que entraba comenzó a pedir disculpas; pero se sorprendió al ver que el profesor o la profesora todavía no había llegado. Al verlo entrar Usopp levantó y agitó su mano para captar su atención. Él se encontraba sentado arriba de su escritorio al igual que Nami, la cual se volteó para verlo. Luffy se encontraba al frente de ella, su cara estaba apoyada en la mesa, pero la levanto enseguida cuando el rubio entró al salón y gritó:

― ¡SANJIIIIIIII! ¡CARNEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ―Sanji lo ignoró.

― ¡Sanji! ¿Qué paso?, pensamos que te escapaste ―dijo Usopp mientras sonreía.

― ¿Por qué pensaron eso? Seguramente ya estabas llorando porque me extrañabas y tu novia no puede llenar el vacío que te dejo yo, ¿no? ―respondió Sanji, sintiendo que su humor mejoraba un poco.

―No, idiota. Nos imaginamos que te habías encontrado una chica en el parque y seguro fuiste atrás de ella ―dijo, riéndose Usopp.

―Yo aposté a la idea de que un chico te vio, se interesó en vos y no pudiste esperar hasta la noche para acostarte con él –dijo Nami bromeando.

― ¡Ohhh, Nami-saaaaaan! Mi corazón solo está para servirte, jamás te dejaría sola en este colegio lleno de monos.

Sanji estaba a punto de lanzar un beso hacía Nami, pero sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y una voz comenzó a hablar:

‒Okey. Si quieren hacer un trio entre ustedes, lo cual no voy a juzgar porque pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas, háganlo afuera por favor. Tengo una clase que dar.

Todo murmullo que había antes en el salón desapareció, dejando un completo silencio. El profesor retiró su mano de Sanji, se dirigió a su escritorio para poder depositar su café y de esa manera poder comenzar la clase. Parecía joven, bastante joven a comparación de otros profesores que habían dado clases en ese colegio. Vestía una camisa blanca, mientras que todo lo demás, zapatos, pantalón, corbata, cinturón y hasta el marco fino de los antejos, era negro. Su ropa no es del todo ajustada, pero se podía notar perfectamente que su cuerpo era musculoso, sus brazos, piernas y espalda parecían estar bien formados. Era alto, unos 2 o 3 centímetros más que Sanji, quién todavía seguía parado mirándolo fijamente. Por último, el cabello si era algo que llamaba demasiado la atención. Era de color verde.

― ¿Por qué me estás mirando tan intensamente? Desde ya te digo que no me voy a unir a su trio, no estoy interesado, no importa cuánto me supliques ―dijo el profesor en un tono arrogante que molesto demasiado a Sanji.

― Ja, nadie le pediría hacer un trio a alguien con ese color de pelo ¿acaso a la peluquería solo le quedaba tintura verde y te conformaste con eso? Cabeza de MUS-GO ―dijo mientras levantaba su dedo del medio.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca dijo eso, el silencio que había en el salón fue cortado por la carcajada de Luffy que retumbo en las paredes. Sanji dirigió su mirada para donde estaba Luffy y se encontró también con Nami y Usopp intentando contener la risa con la mano en la boca. Aparte de esos tres, todos los demás se quedaron callados e indiferentes a lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a este tipo de escenarios por parte de los cuatro.

Dejando eso de lado, Sanji se dio cuenta que su máscara de "todo está bien" se agrietó un poco y lanzo un ataque hacía una persona que, aunque no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas personales, tenía algo que hacía que le molestara; no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo era.

―Chicos, paren ya ―dijo Vivi; con una expresión preocupada sacudía el hombreo de su compañera Nami.

 Sanji volvió su mirada hacia el profesor, y se quedó perplejo al encontrarse que el hombre estaba sonriendo, pero todos sabían perfectamente que esa sonrisa no era de felicidad en lo más mínimo.

―No es tintura es mi color natural. Aunque tengo que admitir que tenés coraje para decir algo sobre el aspecto de una persona, en especial teniendo un par de cejas con forma de espiral ¿Acaso querés exterminar a todos los mosquitos del planeta?  ―dijo el profesor y esta vez, todos explotaron de la risa.

Sanji pudo sentir como su cara se calentó en un instante y estaba bastante seguro que, si se miraba en el espejo su piel iba a estar en un color bordo. Por puro instinto levantó la pierna derecha con intensión de agredir al profesor, pero fue inútil porque el ataque fue esquivado de manera muy sencilla y la mano izquierda del profesor sostuvo su pierna en el aire, levantándola más hasta que a Sanji no le quedó otra que agarrarse de los hombros del profesor para no caerse. Estando muy cerca de la otra persona, Sanji se encontraba incomodo por la posición y a la vez enojado por lo que acaba de escuchar

― ¡Mierda! ¡¿Me podrías soltar ya?! ―fue lo que dijo, mientas hacía un esfuerzo para liberarse a sí mismo.

―Nunca imaginé que un hombre pudiera ser tan flexible ―mientras hablaba el profesor, Sanji pudo sentir que su pierna se elevaba más.

―Está bien, entendí ―dijo con una voz baja pero amenazante, pero cuando vio que el profesor no aflojaba su agarre se rindió y habló aún más bajo, lo suficiente para que solo el profesor escuche―: Perdón.

―Bueno chico ―Susurro en su oído y lo soltó.

La pierna de Sanji por fin estaba libre, y mientras recuperaba su postura colocó una mano en su oreja porque todavía seguía presente el cosquilleo de esas palabras. El profesor miró fijamente a Sanji y satisfecho con la reacción que había provocado en el chico, le devolvió una sonrisa de superioridad. Sanji la interpreto como un “GANÉ”, lo cual no era erróneo porque no encontraba la manera de responder. Sintiendo la derrota decidió darse media vuelta e ir en dirección a su banco que estaba en frente de Usopp.

―Bueno, ya terminamos con el juego, comencemos. Buen día, voy a ser su profesor de Literatura, durante todo el año. Es mi primera vez trabajando en un colegio y son mi primera clase que tengo desde que me recibí, espero que podamos trabajar juntos y llevemos un año tranquilo, más que nada porque esté es el último año de ustedes y cosas así. Les voy a entregar unas fotocopias con el cronograma de lo que tenemos que ver en cada clase, pero no lo voy a seguir al pie de la letra, porque... bueno, básicamente lo encuentro... molesto e inútil por decirlo de una manera elegante. ―dijo a la vez que repartía las fotocopias.

―Entonces, ¿por qué nos las da? ―preguntó Usopp confundido.

―Porque estoy obligado. Así que, si quieren tirarlo, quemarlo o limpiarse el culo con el papel, es su decisión no la mía. ―Terminó la oración y siguió tomando el café que tenía en su mano.

 Al mismo tiempo todos los estudiantes pensaron _"Oi, oi, oi. No se supone que un profesor no diga eso ¿está bien que lo hagas?"_

―Me agrada ―dijo Luffy por lo bajo y con una enorme sonrisa.

―Si, a mí también. Parece joven debemos tener una diferencia de cinco o seis años con él ― susurro Usopp.

― Es lindo y sexy, si no me gustaran tanto las chicas creo que me enamoraría de él. ―dijo Nami y al darse cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo Sanji, le preguntó―: ¿Qué te pasa?

―No me agrada, siento que nos vamos a llevarnos mal todo el año.

―Solo crees eso porque lo provocaste y al final él gano. Si te lo hubieras encontrado en un bar o en algo parecido seguro harías todo lo posible por seducirlo para que caiga rendido a tus pies; es de tu tipo después de todo ―argumentó Usopp.

―Bueno, puede que en parte sea cierto, pero… ―Sanji decidió no terminar de hablar al darse cuenta de que el profesor los estaba mirando fijo con la intención de que guardaran silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y el profesor seguía hablando, cuando termina, se fija en su reloj y se da cuenta que todavía falta un poco para que termine su clase.

―Como es la primera clase, solo tenía pensado presentarme, dar una introducción de lo que vamos a ver en el año y nada más. Todavía queda tiempo antes de que esta clase termine ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta? ―El profesor miró a todos en el salón, pero nadie levanto la mano. Suspiró y continuó―: Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, ¿alguien tiene algo, aunque sea random, que preguntar?

― ¿Por qué llegó tarde? ―preguntó Bartolomeo.

―Eeeeem… ¡Ah!, eso es porque estaba arreglando unos asuntos con el director; si eso ―dijo, pero en su voz se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

―Qué raro porque antes de llegar al salón nos encontramos con el doctor del colegio, Law, y nos contó que un profesor andaba perdido en el colegio como un nene de 5 años ―dijo Usopp mientras se reía.

―Que curiosa historia nariz larga, ¿por qué no la escribís?, junto con el trabajo que vas a tener que hacer para la próxima clase ―amenazó el profesor.

― Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberlo ofendido, mi rey ―Suplicaba, y se reverenciaba otra vez Usopp. Luffy y Nami se reían al ver de nuevo esa escena.

― ¿Cuál es su edad? ¿Tiene pareja? ¿Es gay? ―preguntó Perona ganando la atención de todos.

―Tengo 22. No, no tengo pareja, y no soy gay ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una pregunta más interesante? ―preguntó exhausto mientras masajeaba su frente con la mano.

―Marimo ¿por qué tu pelo es de color verde? porque no importa como lo veas, si es natural es aún más raro –dijo Sanji con la intención de provocarlo, pero el profesor no se sintió afectado por la pregunta.

―De chico me intentaron explicar el porqué de mi pelo, pero es algo muy complicado que se me olvido. ¿Tanto te molesta el color de mi pelo? Porque si es así, te informo que vas a tener que aguantártelo todo un año, cejas –dijo desafiante mientras sonreía levemente y giñaba el ojo; esa expresión enamoró a todas las chicas del salón.

―Sí, me molesta, pero voy a poder sobrevivir Marimo. No te preocupes por mí ―dijo Sanji molesto, sabiendo que a la otra persona no le afecto en lo más mínimo su comentario.

― ¡Hey! No nos dijiste tu nombre ―dijo Luffy.

― ¡Ah! Es verdad, perdonen. Me llamo Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.


End file.
